The New Exorcist
by Corrupted Champion
Summary: Set one year after Allen Walker disappeared. Now Snow Walker, an Exorcist recruit and old friend of Allen Walker's, who has just joined the Order. Now he must do all he can to help his friend, or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

The Boat ride was agonizing, as far as Snow was concerned. He hated waiting, it was like wasting time, and he hated wasting time. Every second of life counted as far as he ever cared.

The sixteen year old exorcist recruit had spent most of the few days traveling with his fellow recruits, as they were lead by Exorcist General Klaud Nine; the female Exorcist had been escorting them for days to the European branch.

Snow at first could have joined the North American branch, as he was born in the States, but he traveled to Europe so that he could work beside Allen Walker who saved his life a year before from a horde of Akuma after they murdered the circus group he was working with as a Sharpshooter.

His Grey eyes look down at his water reflection as he sees his hair was now a black reflection of Allen's, with only the still growing stubbles on his face to separate them.

Snow chose to distance himself from the other Exorcist recruits who were either talking to one another or gawking at the blond headed general. He did neither, finding them both annoying. The female General was an attractive blood headed woman, but he had been raised better than that, despite being an orphan. That was probably the very reason the two of them got along so well.

The change of scenery was a big change for him. He hated change, but he planned on doing all he could to try and help Allen, even if it meant going through a new lifestyle. After Allen saved him, he mostly used his skill as a bounty hunter to make money, until he was finally ready, which was now.

He hears footsteps approaching him on the boat. They weren't the Female Generals; she had a certain elegant grace, perfection in the way she moved. These footsteps were heavier and erratic in the pressure.

His hand slowly begins to remove a buckle on his right holster; it was normally used to stop someone from stealing it from behind him. He undoes the buckle and then pulls back on the hammer and waits before drawing it. Thankfully it was just Ven, another Exorcist recruit who used a sword similar Kanda's.

"Thought I'd find you here?" Ven says, in his usual happy, go lucky tone.

Snow shrugs his head with his own usual distant but still sarcastic and joking attitude "What do you want Ven? Planning another prank on that recruit who told you off?" he asks, remembering how Ven and another recruit had been fighting and pulling pranks on one another after the recruit began to hit on his old Friend Aqua and tried to intimidate his older friend Terra.

"No, I think I made my point." Ven says to his new friend on this extended long trip.

"What do you need?" Snow asks, and then Ven replies "The General's wants us to get our things ready, were almost there."

Snow then picks up his bag and says "Thank god! I've been ready to get off this boat since we got on." Much to the amusement of Ven.

They both grab their bags, and then they join the crowd of recruits as they prepare to leave the boat. The crowd of thirty recruits was lead by General Klaud off the boat and into a dark and creepy building within London.

She later told the group of recruits stay in the room that they came into after passing through the front door.

Snow waits with the other in the main room, he moves around, looking for a nice spot to sit down at. Finally he finds it. The young gunslinger puts his bag down, before putting his back to the wall and sliding down to the ground.

He had seen his fair share of creepy in the world, his fellow recruits would probably even say he is a little creepy, but this place itself was creepy and eerie to Snow.

The recruits all wait in the room, unaware that they were all being observed by the new General Exorcist Yu Kanda and two of his fellow Exorcists Lenalee Lee and Lavi. With them were Bookman and Miranda Lotto.

Lenalee notices Snow, something about him was familiar, Lavi and Kanda could see it too. He had a bean sprout and short stack look about him.

Snow could feel the stares, the chill running up his spine as he felt like someone was watching him. He then lifts his head up and sees them. Bookman notices something dark in his eyes. They were not evil, but they were not good either.

Snow sees a cute girl with short cut green hair, she reminded him of the Lenalee person, the very same one Allen described the year before. Suddenly he feels his pet coming up his shirt.

Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi all notice it, as it gets caught on his necklace for a second then it gets free, then they all finally see what it is. It was Timcanpy, the winged Golem that had last been seen in the presence of Allen Walker, who disappeared one year before.

Timcanpy flies in the room then up to Lenalee, the joy visible in his motion.

"Timcanpy, get back down here!" Snow shouts to his companion, then it begins to comply, landing on his shoulder and sitting like a parrot.

Snow then looks back up to Lenalee, then he sees a red headed man with an eye patch, as well as a man with long blue hair and a sword. Allen mentioned them both as well. Yu Kanda and Lavi. Lenalee and Lavi look at Timcanpy wondering, how he came into the possession of the young American.

Chaozii Han had returned with the General as they both saw Timcanpy returning to Snow.

"So, you really did have the Golem on you." She says to the Recruit with respect clear in her voice.

Chaozii had an angry look on his face, remembering how the Golem had last been seen on Allen Walker. The Exorcist he held a grudge against.

"General, why does he have the traitor's Golem." Chaozii asks with Malice clear in his voice.

Komui Lee, who just arrived, tries to calm things down as he saw a look form on Snow's face, but it was too late.

"What did you just say about Allen?" Said Snow, before Chaozii replies "So your friends with that traitor?"

Snow then grabs the handle of his large caliber auto revolver and draws it. The weapon resembled General Cross's weapon Judgment, only it was jet black. He aims the weapon towards the Exorcists head as he looks down the iron sight as he says "Say hello Oblivion."

Two guards try to attack him from behind while his back was turned, but they all drop to the ground and the recruits and General see that it was Ven with his one sided blade that he called "Soul Eater" drawn.

"Attacking a man when his back is turned, that's just cold, even for you cowards." Ven says as he mocks and taunts the guards for attacking his friend when he wasn't looking.

Snow looks Chaozii dead in the eyes, as he pulls down on the hammer and says "You have a problem with Allen or something! Or are you just an ass?"

Chaozii then says "He was a traitor and a monster, no better than the Earl." Causing Snow to punch him across the face and knocking him to the ground, before reaming his weapon and saying "First of all, Allen is NOT a traitor. He is a good man and twice the man you could ever hope to be. Second, if you ever insult him, I will personally end you."

Kanda and the others manage to reach the level the recruits were and they ready their weapons, but then Klaus says "ENOUGH! I did not bring you here so that you could kill each other."

Snow puts the hammer back in its place, and then he places it back in its holster. Ven does the same, putting Soul Eater back in its sheath.

Komui Lee then says to Snow and Ven "Well, since you two are already up here, why don't we let you go through first."

Snow then makes a smirk and says "Get's me away from these jokers, than why not." with Ven chuckling, knowing how to tell when his friend was joking, unlike their fellow recruits, who could never tell when he was serious and when he was joking.

Lenalee saw his personality as cold and uncaring or cynical and says "Hevlaska is goanna have a good time with you." Wanting to see how he would respond.

Snow looks back to her and the others and asks "Who's Hevlaska? Some kind of physician?"

Lavi then makes a smirk and says "Oh, I'm just sorry I won't get to see your reaction."

Snow and Ven are led by Komui into an elevator like platform. Snow leans against one of the bars as Ven looks around at the vast space with excitement. Ven was a fifteen year old new to the Exorcist life, but he was skilled from the little experience he has had with the Akuma. He was a parallel to Snow who found little excitement in this stuff anymore. His life as a bounty hunter and an Exorcist made him a more serious than his friend.

The platform finally stops moving "Finally? So when do when do we get to meet this Hevlaska?" he asks, curious to meet this Hevlaska creature.

Suddenly a giant white ghostly creature appears before them and Snow asks "What is that thing?" shocked and amazed by the size, just like Ven was.

Komui then says "This is Hevlaska. Keeper of the Innocence cube."

Hevlaska looks down at the two of them, then a tentacle connected to her body touches Ven on the chest and she says "You are Ven, swords man of the Soul Eater. You will have a great part in the battle to come as you aid the destroyer of time."

The tentacle then backs away from Ven, as Hevlaska turns her head to Snow. He was tempted to reach for his Oblivion's handle, but he chooses not to. The tentacle touches touches Snow on the forehead before she says "Snow, the last of the Nephilim decedents. Your importance in the Destroyer of Times journey will be great."

Snow takes a step back, as he feels something inside him stir as Komui and Ven watch his eyes begin to glow red for an instant, before turning back to their normal grey color. He then shakes his head before looking to the two and asks "What are you two staring at?"

Komui then says "Well that is phenomenal. I have no idea what it means, but Hevlaska predictions tend to lead to some great things."

Snow rubs his forehead, and then Komui says "Well, you've been cleared, I'll have Lenalee or one of the Finders shows you to your room. But first there's the matter of your name. You need a name that will help you remain incognito."

"What's wrong with my name?" Snow asks, before Komui says "Snow is just a single name; you need one that will help you blend in or give yourself a last name."

Komui then asks "In the future, what should we address you by?" Then Snow says "Walker, My name is Snow Walker." Much to the surprise of Komui and Ven.


	2. Chapter 2

The white snow falls to earth. The boy watches as it comes down, the coldness made his hands numb, but he could still feel the cold. He catches a small drop of it in his hand. One of his fellow performers had taken to calling him Snow, for his cold nature that resembled the cold of the snow.

The boy shrugs off the name saying "Quit calling me that! It's Scott." Then the performer says "If I were you. I'd stay with just Snow. It makes you stand out, it also show people there's something different about you."

The performers were one of the few people in the world that the young man had treated him normally.

He then is handed his revolver by the performer, then he says to the boy "Alright Snow. Time for your first performance."

The Boy takes the gun, it felt strange in his hand, this was the first real time he had ever held a weapon, but at the same time, it felt right.

…..

Snow wakes from the dream, feeling like he was half awake and half asleep. His vision was blurry at first, but then it all became coherent to him again, as he sees a portrait on the wall that was both beautiful and creepy. He sits up in his bed, running his fingers through his black hair, as he scratches at an itch on the right side of his scalp.

His pants were his only real clothing on. His green shirt, black jacket and necklace were on a nearby table.

Snow grabs the necklace and fits it around his head then down to his neck. The necklace was mostly a black string with a red gem pendant on it and a ring by it. He then grabs his green shirt and fits it on before the jacket.

He still wondered what Hevlaska meant the night before, about him being a Nephilim. That was the same word Allen had told him when they last spoke to each other. He still didn't understand. When he was little, he had been told that the Nephilim were one of the creatures that were killed in the Great flood, but they never told him anything about them having decedents.

Since he arrived at the Headquarters last night, he made no real attempt to leave the room, choosing to stay in the room. Aside from Ven and his childhood friend Aqua, there was no one in the H.Q. he was really willing to trust.

He took this job for one reason and one reason only, to find Allen and to destroy Akuma, that and the fact that Allen mentioned a cook named Jeryy who could make anything, that a person could want to eat. If it wasn't for the fact that Allen needed him to do this, he would have fired a warning shot at Klaud when he first saw her.

Truth be told, Snow had no love for the Black order, he loathed them and despised those who worked with them and commanded them. The Finders being the exception, as he saw them as brave souls who put their lives in the most danger.

He made his way to the dining hall when he could no longer take the growl of his stomach. On his shoulder was Timcanpy on his shoulder. He asks Jeryy for some gumbo with crawl fish ad a drink then he was given it, with a few snappy remarks by the chef on his physical resemblance to Allen, with only the color of their hair to separate them.

Snow also asks for a loaf of bread for Timcanpy to eat.

The gunslinger takes a seat at a table that the Finders and other Exorcists were not using. Just the way he liked it, lonely and devoid of population, leaving him alone.

He puts the bread down on the table for Timcanpy to eat as he begins to dine on his Gumbo; using a spoon he was given. Most of the meal had been spent o his own until Aqua arrived with his light blue short cut hair.

Her arrival did little to change his silence, but she could tell he was glad to see her. She joins him across the table before asking "So Snow has Ven come by yet?"

Snow shrugs his shoulder before saying "Haven't seen your boyfriend all day." He seemed to get a kick out of teasing Ven and Aqua, something their friend Terra would join him at. She seemed to be less annoyed by it then Ven would be.

Suddenly Snow spots Ven walk into the room with his jet black Soul eater sword on his back and wearing the Exorcist coat with the Rose Cross emblem on it.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes now." Snow says to Aqua as soon as he spots him.

He watches as Ven walks over to the table with a spare coat and he says before either could ask a question "Hi Aqua. Snow we gotta go now. Sorry Aqua, no time to chat."

Snow follows Ven as he takes the spare coat, leaving Aqua puzzled by her friend's odd behavior.

Snow follows his friend out of H.Q. and onto a boat. Ven was definitely holding something in.

"Ven, what is going on?" Snow finally asks before he says "Hold that thought for a second."

Ven looks back to see how far the boat was out into the water, he then looks from the back of the boat to the full moon sky before saying as he hands a photo to him. Snow's heart stops for a few seconds as he saw it was a picture of Allen Walker.

"A couple of days ago, a Finder took this photo in Russia." Ven says. Then Snow asks "Why were the Finders looking for Walker?"

Ven nods his head in a no before saying "They weren't, the Finders had been looking into this rumor of an Innocence location when they took this photo."

"So why is Komui giving this to us?" Snow asks, pondering why they would give kind of mission this to a couple of rookie Exorcists. Then Ven clarifies things for him "He didn't. He wants you and me to help his sister and that red head with the eye patch investigate this while we look for the innocence."

Snow hands back the photo and bends over as his hands hold onto the boats side bar as Ven says "Komui wanted to make things easier for Allen to come in without getting hurt. Since we both know Allen, he thought we could help talk him in to coming back in."

"In other words, they want me to make their lives easier and help them hurt Allen and bring him in like some common criminal." Snow says, not even trying to hide his doubt about the good chief's intentions.

Ven knew it would be awhile before Snow would actually trust the order, but he knew he would come around eventually. In the mean time, they had plenty to help him with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow and Ven sit in the Exorcists personnel car of the train. Snow was looking out the window at the still falling snow, the irony of him being in a country full of snow was not lost on him, but he was never one to laugh at irony.

Ven sits across from him in another seat, as he reads a small book titled HAMLET, a book Snow gave him as a present to read on long boat and train rides, back when they first began the journey to H.Q. by him was his jet black Soul Eater.

His friend finally takes a break from reading the book before he joins Snow in looking out the window, before giving a joke "What wrong Snow? Something wrong with the snow?"

Snow makes a slight smirk before saying "Smart-aleck," before Ven asks "So, what do you think that Hevlaska meant by you being a Nephilim and us helping this Destroyer of Time person?"

Snow begins to toy with his necklace before saying "Allen, its Allen. He is the Destroyer of Time; don't ask me what it means, because I have no real idea. As for the Nephilim thin, I'm not entirely sure."

"But you do know what the Nephilim is, don't you?" Ven asks, seeing that his fellow Exorcist knew more than he was letting on.

The Exorcist Gunslinger rubs his hands together, his eyes moving left and right, as he looks through his mind for the right words to say, until he finally finds them in the library of his mind.

"The Children of the Sons of God and Daughters of man. They were described as Giants in Genesis 6:4, they were one of the creatures God wished dead with the Great Flood." Snow says with the pity clear as day in his voice.

Ven had heard theories that some of the scientists in the Science division had on the Nephilim meaning, but he never heard anything to back it up. More surprising to him was to hear something from the bible said by an atheist.

Ven stared at Snow for a few moments in the surprise before saying "A few of the guys in the Science division had their own theories on the Nephilim thing."

Snow then leans back and asks sarcastically "Oh great, what do the nerds and geeks of the good old Black Order have to say about me?" he really had no room to make fun of the scientist, but he found humor lightened the mood, even his kind of humor.

"Well, Reever thinks it's some kind of demi Akuma or a weapon that was used in the War on the Earl before the great flood." Ven says before he notices a look Snow's face.

Snow's mind pondered on the Nephilim. He wondered if this could be genetic. Could it have been passed down to him? From one of the two parents he never had the chance to know well. Then near the end of the pondering, he remembers one name that pops into his mind over and over.

Grayson, Grayson, Grayson pops into his mind before he hears Ven say "Hey Snow? Something on your mind."

Snow then looks up to Ven and says "Sorry, I was just thinking, could this be genetic?"

"Why? I thought you said you never knew your parents?" Ven asks, thinking of the possibility of whether or not it could be possible for this Nephilim thing to be a parent-child thing.

Snow puts a hand over his mouth, and then rubs the hand against it. His face showed extreme sadness and stress in the facial expression. Finally he says "When I was little, there was this guy, his name Grayson; he was a fair sharpshooter like I was. Most of that life when I was little he would look out for me. He was my brother… I think, we looked close enough to brothers."

"What happened to him?" Ven asks, having a feeling in his gut that he wasn't going to like this story.

Snow continues with the sad reminiscing "This one night before a show, I saw him talking to this girl with purple hair and an Umbrella that had a pumpkin head on it. When it was time for the show, I went looking for my brother, but I never found him or the girl he was talking to. At first I thought, maybe was just walking and talking to her, or making out with the girl somewhere. Then I went to the living quarters we used, I found his amulet on a desk. He never ever took that off, even when he went to sleep. I spent the next three years hoping to find him one day, but there was no luck, with every town we went to with my act, I would ask people if they ever saw a kid that looked like Grayson, they all said the same thing. With each town, I lost my hope more and more until finally I just gave up."

His face showed that of a soldier who was remembering the death that shaped his life, before he finally says "Then, Allen showed up and saved me from some Akuma. He mentioned seeing a man matching Grayson's description."

"You decided to become an Exorcist to find him?" Ven asks before Snow denies this and says "No, He told me everything I needed to know about the Akuma, the Millennium Earl…the Noah family then pointed me to a rogue Exorcist who could train me; told me to use this as a way to bring purpose in my life. I spent a year training with the Exorcist, waiting for the day that I could one day join Allen in the fight and some day find out what happened to Grayson. Until this one day I received a letter from Allen telling me to help him by joining the Order."

"Explains why you joined a group lead by a man you despised or at the very least don't trust." Ven replies. Showing his knowledge of Snow's deep distrust towards the Order and more importantly the Pope whom he views as a Tyrant for how he and Central treat and undervalue the lives of their people.

Suddenly as the train begins to pull into the train station, Snow notices a man getting up and then Ven watches as his friends eyes begin to glow, like they did with Hevlaska. They were like that for a second as he looked at the man.

The man walks across their seats and says "The Earl sends his regards…Mr. Exorcist." Then the man's head transforms into a long gun, revealing him to be an Akuma, but Snow was ahead.

Suddenly Ven and the Akuma hear a hammer click, and then Snow says "Nice try, but you couldn't fool Walker, so you can't even begin fool me any easier."

Then a gun blast is seen come from Snow's side and Ven sees Oblivion sitting firmly in his hand by the handle.

Then Snow says with a smirk as the body begins to disappear "I may be new to the job, but you're not the first one to try that on me."

He then looks to Ven as he grabs onto his Soul eater blade and he says "Let's get going Ven. Those things are always in packs."


	4. Chapter 4

Snow stands up from the seat, raising his Oblivion revolver. He fires three more shots into another Akuma who tried to succeed where its comrade failed, but it was for nothing as the bullets destroyed it, before it could hit Snow, or anyone else.

Snow then spins his body around then shoots two more Akuma while trying to have the element of surprise, but Snow was too quick. He does all this as Ven watches. His Innocence was only good in open spaces, so he was practically useless here.

He can only watch as his friend drops the Akuma one by one, as he clears the trains of them. It was like they were not even a challenge for him. They were like flies to him, with his experience of training under his mentor Rick Kenway, hunting down the Akuma in America. This was nothing new to him, as he did this for a living no more than a couple of months ago.

Snow finally stops firing his weapon, after dropping ten more Akuma. Ven takes and mounts his sheathed Soul eater onto his back and takes the back containing his book and some of their food, and then he follows Snow off the train.

Most of the people in the train or the station had either been killed by the Akuma or ran for their lives to reach safety.

Ven begins to look around himself as Snow examines the bodies, to see if they were all really dead, they were.

Then Ven notices a dark hooded figure with a dark black blade with no guard or anything else on it, its grip sits firmly in his hand. There was this dark, evil look about him. Just like his weapon.

Ven grabs onto the handle of Soul eater. His grip on the weapon was just barely under a blue demon eye. He draws his weapon from its sheath as he says "Snow, we have company."

Snow sees more lower level Akuma coming and readies Oblivion before saying "I'm kind of busy here Ven. Your goanna have to deal with it yourself."

Ven holds the sword in both hands as he prepares for a tough fight. Suddenly the hooded figure charges at him with super speed, speed that was very impressive even to that of a high level Akuma or a Noah. He had seconds to prepare his defense, to block the attack of the extremely black sword. The attack was so powerful that it took all of Ven's strength not to fall on his knee where he stood.

As the metals of the swords grinded against one another, Ven got a good look into his opponent's eyes, they glowed red like Snow's but the glow was closer to blood red. When Snow's glowed, they were like rubies.

Suddenly he hears a creepy voice "So you're the Soul Reaver? Hello Raziel, the Earl says Hi."

Ven was confused for a second then reacts with haste, retaliating with multiple quick strikes to his opponent, all of which he blocks. Ven's strength was with speed, the thing he was fighting is good at only brute force. His opponent brings the sword down in full force. One attack that Ven was able to dodge before bringing his punch to the hooded figure head then follows up with a stab to the stomach before pulling back.

Ven takes in deep breaths as he backs away, looking at his opponent, who seemed barely even affected by the attack. He then looks to Snow who was still busy with the Akuma. Then he looks back to his opponent and sees the wound he caused was covered by a black substance then into the clothing that was torn up.

Ven then says sarcastically as he readies his sword "Oh goodie, just when I thought this day couldn't get any better."

The two continue their duel as Snow holds his own against the Akuma. Suddenly a giant hammer slams through one of them then a boot slashes two of them. He then sees it was Lenalee and Lavi with their weapons ready, much to his relief.

He then sees the Akuma were all gone and says says "Thank Christ, those things were starting to get real annoying real fast."

Lavi then points behind him and asks "Who's that?" causing Snow's heart to stop for a second, as he remembered Ven was in a fight. He looks back to see Ven getting his but handed to him by the hooded swords men.

Snow then raises his weapon and shouts "Hey, jackass the man slayer! Pick on someone your own size!" getting the attention of the swords man.

Snow then begins to fire his weapon with the hooded swordsman either deflecting the shots with his sword or dodging them with his super speed. When the figure came closer and close to him, Lavi and Lenalee then join the fray, only to be taken down with ease by the swordsman.

As the swordsman comes within swinging distance of Snow, he fires one last shot before using his weapon to block the attack, without breaking his weapon in the process. He then uses his fist to throw a few more blows.

The swordsman having grown tired of the tedious games says "Well enough of this." And pick Snow up by the throat, lifting him up off the ground with one hand. He could have broken his neck with ease, but the amulet around his neck caught the Hooded mans attention. Then Snow hears it says "That necklace?"

Snow then puts his weapon up to the head and says "What? More of this?" Then fires a single shot, blowing the hood off and causing it to release the grip on his throat.

Snow falls on the ground hard, he watches as the figure took a few steps back before taking the hand away from the face, show the face of a man resembling Grayson and he says "Grayson?"

The figure had a single tear come out of one of his eyes and it disappears as a dark void consumes it. Leaving Snow with so much confusion before he passed out from exhaustion of both the long travel and fight with the Akuma.


	5. Chapter 5

Emptiness and Silence were all that Snow could see and he walked through ghost town of a train, revolver in hand as he searched for his bounty. Normally he would not have taken the job, but this one reeked of Akuma. The way it slaughtered towns was too horrible for it to be one insane human.

Then he saw something in this hunt. Ven lying on the ground with his sword still in hand. Then he sees a hooded man looking down at the body and Snow raises his Oblivion ready to fire as he pulled down on the hammer. There would have been no reluctance to pull the trigger, no hesitation. He was a man with nothing left to lose, but his friend Ven and he had no intention of losing him to.

"Back away from Wilson Now or I Will shoot you dead!" Snow shouted, his threat clear and to the point as he usually was.

Suddenly though, that conviction, that determination did him little good when the hood on the man was pulled back by a barely seen hand. The hooded figure was Grayson, his brother figure who once filled his life with joy and reason, then disappeared.

The face was there, it had all the features of his brother's face, but he still could not believe what he saw. His weapon slowly lowered as he stares at the broken shell his brother had turned into. Then Grayson, Ven and the entire train were engulfed by darkness.

"Crap!" Snow cursed with annoyance as he could see nothing. Then he hears movement behind him and turn with his weapon at the ready, firing two shots at a silver mask that startled him. He quickly relents in his regret as he realized he recognized the mask as on that Allen Walker once wore.

The mask only stared at him for a moment before disappearing and then he hears Allen's voice going on like an echo "Never stop moving till the day you die. Remember Snow."

…..

Ven wakes up in a small shack, his body in great pain as he falls out of the bed he was in while looking around and then spotting his "Soul Eater". He could only think of retrieving his weapon and finding his friend Snow.

Standing up he completed that first desire. His weapon was leaning against a dresser with a bible nearby the handle. Ven stared at the Bible for a moment. There was a bit of humorous irony in this to him, having once been a devout believer until a Religious fanatical group tried to have him and his friends executed when they were seem using their Innocence powers, that was until Snow saved them.

He could feel a tear drop down his face as he put his finger on the cross of the bible. That day, the one thing that gave him reason to live on after his parents died, the thing that he believed in the most betrayed him. He then began to feel his memory force him to remember the feeling of the rope as if it was still around his neck. Betrayal and treason were the words that best described the feeling he had from that day, the day he would always believe that his God abandoned him, as if he was Vlad the Impaler. Ven drops the Bible and then angrily slides it under the bed he woke up in.

The young Exorcist quickly grabs his sword and begins the search for Snow. He holds the sheath in his left hand as he draws sword in his right hand. He searched room after room in the small shack, trying to find his friend so they could get out of there, but he was nowhere to be found.

He spots a person bedridden, with sweat running down his face. The man in the bed was Snow. In the room he could also see Lenalee, Lavi and a finder looking over him, he slowly begins to walk into the room of the shack as he puts his weapon away. His body still aching from the beating he took from the hooded swordsman.

"Thing one thing two nice to see your all still in one piece." Ven says and follows up with after noticing the finder was a female "What's this Lenalee? Find yourself a girl to brush your hair with and talk about which boys cuter?"

"Oh shut up Wilson." Lenalee says. It had only been a few times that they interacted, but he had already managed to get on her nerves with a few wrong choice words. Normally he would have tried to make things right with her but given her bad attitude towards Snow when they first met, he just figured well if Snow was going to be on the boss's sister's bad side he might as well be on that side to.

To have someone call him by his last name was something he enjoyed though. The name had no further use to him, but it was all he had left from his Father Wade and his younger brother Slade who both died when he was very young.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Lavi says and Ven responds "Yeah well, don't let looks fool you, that sword guy did a number me." He then takes a look at Snow and asks "What about Snow? Is he going to be okay?"

The Finder looks down at Snow with a unique look in her eyes as she says "We're not sure. After the fight he just went into shock. Bookman said that he had done all he could for him before he left." Ven suddenly realized that the old man usually accompanying the young eye patch red head was missing and looks to Lavi and asks "Speaking of your baby sitter where is Bookman eye patch?"

"I'm not sure, gramps said he was going to check something out nearby then he would be right back." Lavi says, holding his mini-hammer in his hand as he leaned against the wall.

Ven looks down at his friend Snow, the surprise attack at the train station must have really had an impact on him for this to happen. Out the entire time he had known his friend Snow there was only one thing that had ever been able to shock him and that was the when he was told of the possibility to see Allen Walker again.

Suddenly there was a stir coming from Snow as he began to awaken. He leans forward on the bed yawning from a well rest, his arms stretching out, still wearing his uniform. He begins stretching his side and notices Ven and asks "Hey Ven, what's up."

Ven finally lets out a small exhale, relieved to finally see his friend was okay. Lavi then looks out a small crack in the wall of the cabin as they do this.

"Oh crap. Uh guys, we have a problem." Lavi says and Ven joins him in looking out the crack and sees what he sees a small group of Akuma, they're gathering was an annoyance to him. He then locates Snows revolver on a nearby table and he hands it to him saying "Come on Snow, we have work to do."

Then walks to the front door preparing for the fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow looks out the crack in the wall, he sees the Akuma, all level ones and no Noah or high level leading them only the weaklings and he say "Just a bunch of small fries." Then he looks to Ven and asks in a teasing manner "Do you want to handle this yourself or do you need me to hold your hand with this one."

Ven just makes a smirk and replies "And they call me the Merc with the mouth." Causing Snow form a look on his face that expressed confusion and outrage before clarifying his friend "Since when am I a Merc? Last I checked I was a bounty hunter."

"Exactly, you hunted people down for money, similar to what I did." Ven says in his defense and causing Snow to go on his own defensive "I hunted down Akuma who were wiping out towns and people who sold out their neighbors to the Earl."

Finally having had enough amusement and annoyance from they're argument and banter Lenalee finally intervenes "Girls, girls, your both pretty. Can we just deal with them first?" Then Ven just shrugs his head with a smirk before walking out the door saying with a sigh "Time to go to work."

A foot kicks for his first step; he sends the door flying open and walks out drawing his sword saying "Okay, who first?" He was never one for plans, hell it was a miracle to some people he was still alive. That was probably why he and Snow get along so well, Snow thinks and Ven acts, opposites attract.

Using his sword skills, Ven spins his sword to deflect and redirect the Akuma bullets to their owners and their friend who were firing all around him. Ven took great pride in his swordsmanship; he didn't consider himself the best but still pretty damn close.

One Akuma tried to get the drop on Ven by attacking from behind, but he could see a reflection of the Akuma on his blade and turns around slashing his sword down cutting it in two. The two bullet fragments then destroyed two more Akuma. He then deflected the third shot to the second to last Akuma before taking down the last one with his sword.

With a swing of his sword he cleans it of the Akuma liquid remains and looks back from the Akuma and to the Cabin before saying in a casual tone "Okay… Akuma are dead."

Snow was the first to step out of the cabin with his weapon raised, but he quickly withdraws it upon seeing they were all dead and says with a smirk "Nice slicing there Samurai." With Ven smirking back as he put his sword away.

As the others came out to join them, Snow and Ven heard them all gasp, even the finder. He both look to see what they were all looking at, and then the two friends see it too. Allen Walker standing before them, in a long distance between them in the Akuma wreckage.

Allen shared a glance of eye contact with Snow and Ven before his attention was drawn to Lenalee then for a second they thought they saw him smile before he took off. Snow quickly gave chase ahead of the others, not wanting to stop, even if it meant leaving the others behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey, well one reviewer was asking about breaking the fourth Wall for Ven since I gave him the same nickname as Deadpool. Normally I prefer to stay on the serious side, but I changed my mind. It comes in at the bottom. Please sit back, relax and enjoy the slapping and breaking of the fourth wall, I know I did. **

* * *

"Allen stop running!" Snow shouted as he chases after Allen, his weapon still tucked tight in his side holster as he continues to chase after his old friend. During the chase, there was a feeling of Déjà vu for Snow as he runs. The irony was not lost on him, he had spent most of his time as a bounty hunter trying to find Allen until his mentor died in that fight with the Akuma and he got that letter telling him to join the Order. A request that he was beginning to regret to agree to.

The sounds of his and Allen's feet were all that could be heard for miles. Ven, Lenalee, Lavi and even the Finder were miles behind him perhaps even farther. Ven should have been able to keep up with him at least. He was the quickest person Snow had ever met in his life. He also still has no idea where the good old Bookman is.

Snow would have probably been able to reach Allen, there was no difference in their physical strength, but just then a blast knocked him back on his butt. When he was finally able to stop seeing stars, Allen was gone. All that was left to see was Road Kamelot with a two level four Akuma's with her.

As the gunslinger to get up and begins to focus his eyes, his mind begins to have a trip down memory lane. She had the same hair and that ridiculous Umbrella with a talking Pumpkin head. It was the same girl he saw the night Grayson disappeared.

"You!" Snow says in great anger and rage as he draws Oblivion. If the mere fact that she was the person he believed responsible for Grayson's disappearance caused him to be hard pressed for a reason not to shoot her on the spot, but it became even harder once he saw Bookman laying unconscious by her feet.

He then pulls back on the hammer of his weapon and demands an answer from Road "What did you do to him Road?"

"So you've heard of me?" Road asks and Snow replies with a smirk "Yeah Allen told me a thing or two about you. I know your one of the few people still alive who knew the 14th before he slaughtered most of that sorry excuse of a family you used to have, save for you and that Fat-ass of an earl you follow so blindly."

Snow was never really a big fan of what he believed the Noah Family did. He saw them as no different as Medieval Christians or the crusaders. They sometimes even crossed the line to where he saw them as no different as some people in the exorcist Oder. Blindly following their cause without thinking for themselves. It was probably why he had no problem with hating Chaozii or the Noah. But it also helped with not hating all the exorcists in the order, it didn't mean he trusted them, but he couldn't hate them either.

"That's not every nice. You used to be such a good little boy" Road says, trying to goad to find which nerves were the most effective. Snow seemed almost unaffected by her words, maybe slightly confused but that was it. He wasn't that sure he was any different than he was back then. He could probably imagine he had changed somewhat.

"Well when your only relative disappears on you, you'd be surprised how it affects you." Snow says coldly. He had waited so long to find Road. The Girl he blamed for his brother disappearing.

"Oh yes, Grayson. Dear old brother Grayson, he was a good kisser when I first met him. He makes an even better pet." Road says, deeply hitting a nerve in Snow and he pulls the trigger once, grazing her on the arm. The Akuma were ready to attack. They were out for blood, like a pack of wolves, but road simply stops them and asks "Is that really was passes for southern hospitality these days? I don't Grayson is very pleased with you now."

Snow could tell she had stopped looking at him and something else. He looks to see who it was and then he sees Grayson's face before a fist knocks him to the ground barely conscious. His vision was blurry as he could only watch as he stole his old necklace.

"My old necklace. Thanks for returning it to me brother." Grayson says. His voice a darker shadow of the voice Snow once knew. He had waited so long to see his brother again, but not like this. He could only say a few words "Grayson? What happened to you?"

He could then hear him say "Well, this has been a touchy little reunion brother, but I've got places to go, people to kill." Snow then watches as Grayson and Road disappeared behind a giant door that vanished seconds later.

The two Akuma had freedom to do whatever they pleased. They could have, but they never got the chance, cause within seconds of Snow realizing what they were about to do, a giant sword slashed through one of the Akuma. The second one faced his ally's killer and said in a hiss "You! Traitor!"

Snow then grabs his weapon and says "Hey fairy boy!" before killing the Akuma with a barrage of bullets.

He then slowly begins to get up as he sees Allen returning his sword to his arm and he says "About time you stopped running. I mean do you know how hard it is to find you, let alone keep up with you."

"Sorry, sorry Snow. I needed to get you away from the others. I never really counted on Road capturing bookman so I figured you could have done something to make Road forget about him." Allen say, looking down at the unconscious old man of a panda bear.

Allen seemed much older in age since he last saw him, as he had a short reunion with Timcanpy who popped out of his clothes.

"What happened to you Allen? First my mentor dies, then I get this cloak and dagger letter from you saying to come here and now I'm seeing my brother hanging out with Noah." Snow asks his friend, hoping for answers, but he only saw Allen pull out a tattered journal as he says "No words I say will be enough to explain what's going on Snow. Just take this with you, it will explain a few things but you need to learn the rest yourself."

Then Snow takes the journal before stopping him from trying to leave "Where do you think you're going?"

"Snow, the Order believes I'm a traitor. They think I harmed Link. I can't return with you right now." Allen says before Snow reluctantly lets his friend go. As Allen leaves Snow with Timcanpy on his shoulder says as his friend leaves "Alright, but next time I see you, you've got some serious explaining to do brother! Sometime later his friends finally arrive as he was standing over the unconscious Bookman with Lavi demanding to know what happed to him. and then Ven says "What's wrong with him? Is he dead?"

"And where is Allen?" Lenalee asks before Snow just shrugs his head in uncertainty and Ven says as he walks over to the old man "Let's gently poke the panda bear and find out."

"Is he going to hurt gramps?" Lavi asks, as he and the others had slowly begun to question Wilson's sanity. Snow then just replies "You will either laugh your head off or try to kill him. One of the two."

Ven then begins to slap Bookman across the face, much to the shock of everyone, but Snow and Timcanpy who had come accustom to his craziness.

"Ohhhhhh Panda Bear, time to wake up."

"Rise and shine!"

"Wake up!"

"Up and at 'em!" "Fine then."

"That's because I like slapping things with my hand!"

"That's for all the crazy, young and stupid jokes!"

"That's for never calling to just say Hi!"

"That's because I feel like it!"

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! WAKE! UP!"

"WAKE UP!"

"That's because the writer is enjoying this a little too much!"

"That's for being in the Comics and episodes before I was made into the Fanfic!"

"That's for making me like you!"

"That's for making me hate you!"

"That's for always working later than Kanda and Snow!"

"That's because I wanna see if the writer will keep making me do the shtick!"

"That's for all the reviewers out there! Hey review me."

"That's for being almost as grumpy as Kanda!"

"And Finally! That's because this whole set up adds a few sequences of sick or dark humor for the readers to laugh they're asses off at."


End file.
